Big Time Truth or Dare
by november 2 1990
Summary: Big Time Rush, Katie, Camille, Jo and possibly others play truth or dare. Send in your dares and they WILL be used. Just no Slash. Jendall, Lomille, Jatie, CarlosxOC.
1. some dares

**A/N I am writing a new truth or dare. This is the beginning and how they end up where they are. **

**Shout- Out- The BLONDE 14- read her stories and review. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. I don't even own the dares. **

**Katie's Pov**

I was bored at the pool, so I asked the guys, Jo, and Camille, to play a game. Jo had recently moved in, so I was being nice, and I was helping Kendall out, he liked Jo, so I decided to set up a truth or dare game. I knew that Jo liked Kendall and he liked her back. So when they all got there, I made sure to sit them across from each other. I did, and we picked dares from the internet.

**JamesMaslow1616 (On Twitter) **

**Logan: Kiss Jo.**

**Kendall: sit on Jo's lap.**

**James: cut your hair off.**

**Carlos: Get rid of your helmet. **

**Jo: tickle Kendall. **

**Camille: sit on James' lap. **

**Katie: kiss Carlos.**

I watched as Kendall had death glares at Logan. Logan kissed Jo and she kissed back. Kendall looked pissed. They then pulled away and Jo let Kendall sit in her lap. Kendall sat in her lap and he was heavy. Jo had a why is he so heavy look on.

Jo started tickling Kendall. She was kissing his neck, and tickling his waist. James had waited as Camille got a razor, and buzzed his hair off. Logan pried the helmet off of Carlos and then Camille sat in James' lap. Logan looked mad.

I then kissed Carlos and Kendall grew daggers. But Jo kissed him to take his mind off of it. I honestly have to thank her for that.

**The BLONDE 14 (On Fanfiction) **

**Kendall: Hit on every girl you see not counting Jo, you have to be obnoxious, and say the meanest things to her for one day. **

**James: Color your skin purple. **

**Carlos: be quiet for 5 minutes straight, if not, ice will be poured down your pants. **

**Logan: lick Jo's cheek.**

**Jo: Make out with Kendall. **

**Camille: tell Katie you like her in more than a friend way. **

**Katie: tell the guys and the girls in this room which one of them would you kiss. **

James rolled in purple paint, and then he said, "I look ugly." We laughed and threw feathers at him.

Carlos had put duct tape on his mouth. He was quiet as can be until, Jo said, "Carlos Jennifer wants you to take the tape off." He did and Jo said, "I lied." Carlos squirmed and screamed when we poured ice down his pants.

Logan walked up to Jo and licked her cheek, Kendall got mad again. I mean I don't blame him. If anything I would laugh at him.

I then saw Jo grab Kendall's shirt and out with him. Kendall had his arms around her waist, and Jo had hers on his chest, or collar. Kendall had a mini smile. We told them to stop, but the kept on kissing. I pulled down Kendall's pants, and he still didn't notice. I watched as his hands went to her neck, and then after another 2 minutes, they were still making out.

I said, "We need dares where Kendall and Jo don't kiss." They all said, "Agreed." Kendall is still kissing her.

Carlos then got the rest of the ice and poured it down Kendall's boxers. Kendall kept twitching while he was kissing Jo. He then asked, "What happened to my pants?"

Carlos said, "We pulled them down, and you kept kissing Jo." Kendall looked at Jo then immediately pulled his pants up. Jo laughed at him. Kendall shot her a glare, and then she kissed his cheek. Camille said, "Katie Knight, I have always liked you, I love you Katie Knight." I blushed, and all of the guys and Jo were laughing their heads off.

Camille got Kendall to shut up by telling him what his dare said. Kendall complained, "Why do I get the dares to almost lose, my relationship with Jo?"

I told the guys that I liked Logan. But I really didn't, I liked James. Kendall said, "Hey Camille want to go surfing but in my bed?" Jo looked pissed. She yelled at Kendall, and he said, "Jo you are the worst actress in the world." But we all knew that he thought that she was the best actress. Jo started to cry and then Kendall said, "You are a big bitchy whore." He then laughed and said, "You are an awful girlfriend, you shouldn't be in LA, go back to North Carolina." Jo then ran out crying.

Kendall then said, "I didn't mean any of that, she is the best girlfriend a guy could have, I think she is the best actress in the world."

Kendall walked out of 2J and there was Lucy he said, "Hey sexy lady." From gangnum style. Lucy said, "You finally realized that I am better than Jo." Kendall then walked away, and he saw blonde Jennifer, he said, "Jennifer, you are the hottest girl I have ever met, hotter than Jo." Lucy looked crushed. Carlos said, "Now go to Jo's house to apologize, and then say shit like you did before."

I felt bad for Jo. Kendall knocked on Jo's door, and her father answered. Kendall looked scared. Mr. Taylor asked, "Why is Jo crying. I then left with the group. Kendall asked, "Can I apologize to Jo now?" we agreed. He then rushed to get flowers. He came back in 57 seconds.

Kendall asked Mr. Taylor, if he could talk to Jo. Mr. Taylor let him in.

**Kendall's Pov**

I walked in and I knocked on Jo's door, Jo said, "Who is it?" I said, "Kendall." Jo opened the door, and I gave her the flowers. Jo said bitterly, "Why are you here?"

I said, "Jo I am sorry, but my dare was to hit on other girls, and hurt you. Right after you left, I told the guys, Camille and Katie that I thought you were the best girlfriend I had ever had, and that you are probably the best actress in the world. You are amazing; you are the coolest girl a guy could ask for. I bet that if you were to be alone in public that a bunch of guys would ask you out. Jo I really like you, I've never been so in love with anyone. No girl can make my heart stop, like you can. No other girl makes my knees weak when they kiss me. I actually *laughs* kiss the poster of you every night. I kind of imagine that you are with me. I will give up everything just to be able to call you mine. Jo I am in love with you. I fell in love and if you leave me, I will never love again."

Jo was tearing up a little bit. I leaned in and I wiped the tears away from her face. Jo had then said, "Well it's too late, we're through." I looked crushed. Jo then said, "Just kidding come here Kenny." Jo kissed me and then I kissed back. I pulled away. I then said, "Want to go back and watch a movie just the two of us?"

Jo agreed and we went back. Tomorrow the dares would be worse.


	2. reviewed dares from you

**A/N I am continuing this story and I really like how you are reviewing for my story please keep it up. I will use your dares just no slash please. Oh BTW Purple Gal your character is an OC. I tweaked the dares a little bit. **

**Couples: Jendall, Lomille, Jatie, and CarlosxOC, CarlosxCamille, **

**Shout- out- Reviewers- everyone who reviews. Thanks it means a lot. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

**Carlos' Pov**

We were playing this game where we would find dares online and do them. We all got together on the roof of the palm woods. I brought Logan's laptop, and we looked them up.

**Purple Gal (On Fanfiction) **

**Jo: You have to dress as a bad boy. **

**James: Get Katie so sit on your lap.**

**Camille: Give James a makeover. **

**Carlos: Kiss June. **

**Katie: Kiss James. **

**Logan: Eat salt. **

**Kendall: wear a tutu.**

Well I didn't know where June was but she was at the pool. I signaled for her to come up. She came up and I kissed her. I had then asked her out. June and I were going out at 8 tomorrow. Jo had dressed up as a dude, more like a bad boy. Kendall just looked at her like she was a million bucks. I think everyone knew that he was so in love with her. He had to wear a tutu. Kendall put one on and then Jo leaned up and kissed him.

Kendall had been making out with her. When he heard that Katie had to kiss James, he had pulled away immediately, but not before giving her a quick peck on the lips. Jo had smiled. Katie kissed James, and when she did Jo had distracted Kendall. Katie sat in his lap, and then Logan ate salt and had almost died. His mouth was twitching and then he had spit it all out. Camille had done James' make up. When he walked out, he had a blonde wig, lipstick, address, mascara, and foundation.

James said, "Kendall why do you like Jo?" he answered, "I think she is a good kisser, she understands me, and she makes me feel queasy."

**DBZstories1989 (Fanfiction) **

**Kendall: burp the ABC's in Jo's face. **

**Logan: burn your math book. **

**Carlos: kiss Camille. **

**James: Wear a dress. **

**Camille: hit on Jett. **

**Jo: tell Kendall a YO mama joke about Mama Knight. **

**Katie: Act like James for ten minutes. **

**Kendall's Pov**

I really didn't want to burp in Jo's face, but I did, and I apologized, and Jo hasn't spoken to me since. Logan was crying as he had to burn his math book. Camille kissed him so he would forget it a little bit. Carlos kissed Camille, and then she slapped him. James was already wearing a dress so he had completed his dare. James said, "I look hot even as a girl."

Camille said to Jett, "Hey sexy. Do you want to come to my apartment my dad left for good?" Camille then left after that and kissed slapped kissed Logan. Jo had said to me, "YO mama so fat when she jumped out of the window she went up." I glared at her then I read her dare. She immediately apologized. I had kissed her and then I heard Carlos yell, "Not again!" I pulled away and pecked her on the lips.

Katie grabbed a leather jacket, a Cuda bottle, and a lucky comb. She had then started to flirt with my Jo. Katie said, "Hey Jo you like my hair, I did it especially for you." Jo just grabbed me tight. Katie had then grabbed Jo's hand, and pulled her away from me. I then pulled Jo back. Then the ten minutes was up and Katie changed back.

**Me (Me)**

**Kendall: kiss Jo for a second after every word she says**

**Jo: Date Jett.**

**James: Kiss Jo.**

**Carlos: force Kendall to break up with Jo. Do not stop until succeeded.**

**Logan: Ask Ms. Collins out.**

**Camille: Tell everyone that you are a lesbian. **

**Katie: Sniff James' butt. **

I had walked up to Jo and said, "Hey Jo." She said, "Hey…" I kissed her, she then said, "Kendall…" I kissed her again, and then she finally managed to finish talking, she said, "HeyKendallpleasestop." Really fast, I kissed her again. Logan went down to the classroom and asked Ms. Collins out, and she gave him detention and told him to see her after class on Tuesday.

Katie sniffed James' butt,, and James accidentally farted in her face. James then went and kissed Jo. I ripped him away from her. I then heard Camille say, "Guys I have to tell you something. I have feelings for Katie." After 2 minutes, Camille says, "I don't really like Katie that way, I like Logan that way."

Carlos said, "Kendall I am going to kiss Jo." I ran and grabbed Jo away from him. Carlos poured pink smoothie all over me. I went down to get cleaned off, when I come back, Carlos was kissing Jo. I don't know if it was a dare, but he had wanted to kiss Jo. So I went and separated them. I pulled Jo off. She and I were alone.

**Kendall: Jo I really like you, and I hope that we can get married someday, but please don't breakup with me. **

**Jo: Kendall I really like you too, and I feel the same way. But I have to date Jett as my dare said. **

**Kendall: let's pretend that we are pissed at each other, then when we both walk away, we go to the park, and do stuff. **

**Jo: fine, but I want a kiss before. **

**Kendall: I agree. *I kissed her on the lips then we started acting.***

**Jo: YOU CHEATED ON ME?**

**Kendall: no we were broken up. **

**Jo: So you were still willing to go behind my back and kiss another girl, no wait make out with another girl. **

**Logan: what's going on they were just kissing and now they are arguing. **

**Kendall: Stay out of this. **

**Jo: I'm leaving don't follow me. **

**Kendall: *a minute after she left* Guys I am going to hit the hay. **

I followed Jo into the park and said, "Babe you're such an amazing actress."

Jo had awed, and then she sat in my lap. I kissed her neck. Then I felt Jo tickling me. Jo then turned her body around, and started kissing me. I kissed her back. I had laid her down on the blanket. Jo had pulled me right up to her, so there was no space in between us. I had played with the hem of her shirt. I then removed my hands, and I had left her a hickey on her neck. Jo asked why I had done it. I had told her that it was because I'm marking my territory. I had started to run my fingers up and down her sides. Jo had then stripped me of my shirt. She then turned me around so she was on top. I had then had to catch up with her. I pulled off her shirt, and then she had gotten scared. I looked her in the eyes and said, don't scared babe, I'm right here." I hugged her tight. Jo had kissed me like she was going to die. I put her shirt back on, and then she kissed me normal.

Jo and I walked to the palm woods pool. She went in a bra and underwear. I went in, in my boxers. I grabbed Jo by the waist, and we jumped in together. I had pinched her butt but she had bit my tongue when she kissed me. After an hour, we decided to get out and go to her apartment, to watch a movie.

**A/N That was Chapter 2 enjoy. Review. Give me dares, and I will use them. **


	3. more dares, and some from you

**A/N this is a new chapter, I hope you like it. BTW guest, whoever you are, I tweaked your dares. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

**Kendall's Pov**

OK so the guys, the girls and I were going to hang out. I saw Jo, and brown haired Jennifer, standing at the door. Camille and curly haired Jennifer appeared next. Blonde Jennifer appeared next. Carlos had slipped and fell, while running towards them. They all ran near him, and each gave him a kiss on the cheek. Then Jo blew kisses to all of us.

I said, "What about your boyfriend?"

Jo smiled, and walked over to me, and hugged me. I kind of dipped her back a little bit. I had leaned her back, and then I kissed her, and she kissed me back. I then un dipped her, and she pulled away. Logan asked, "What about your boyfriend?"

Camille slapped him. Well we had decided to all go to the park to play truth or dare. I had stopped, and then I saw Jo come back. She asked, "Ken what's wrong?"

I said, "Jo I just feel that we aren't doing enough physical stuff."

Jo said, "So you only want me for the physical stuff."

I said, "No, no it's not that, it is that we don't kiss a lot, and I feel that we need to kiss just a little more."

Jo said, "Okay, but let's go, to the park." She grabbed my hand, and pulled me along. I have to admit, that was cute, but I kind of wanted to just kiss her, seeing that we haven't really kissed since before she left, but I will let her take her time.

We got to the park, and then I asked, "Logan did you bring the laptop?"

Logan said, "Yes."

I took a seat, and the laptop was opened and then we got the first set of dares.

**Guest (Fanfiction)**

**Kendall: Pretend to be Logan and kiss Camille.**

**James: Make out with Katie.**

**Carlos: jump in the pool naked with Jo.**

**Camille: slow dance with Carlos to the slowest song in the world.**

**Jo: lick James, and the kiss Logan. **

**Katie: Lick James' face, and then take yours and his top off. **

I said, "No one's shirt or pants are coming off."

Logan asked, "What about my dare?"

Carlos said, "You skip it."

I then said, "I'm Logan, and I want to be a doctor, I like all of the knowledge and stuff." I kissed Camille, and then she slapped me.

I watched as James kissed Katie, and then he started to make out with her. I had pretended to text someone, and when I actually decided to text someone, they pulled away. I had then said, "Carlos you suck."

Carlos got naked, and so did Jo. Damn she's hot. I watched as she walked into the pool, she had a disappointed look, on, so I dove in and I grabbed Jo. I covered her, by sliding her in my shirt with me. She had wrapped her arms around me. She said, "Kendall thanks, I really don't want to be seen naked in the pool."

She had wrapped her arms around me, and then she kissed me. I kissed back, and then I pulled away. Carlos, jumped out, dried off, and then had gotten dressed. He started to slow dance with Camille, and while he was doing that, Katie licked James' face, and then she started to take off his shirt. He took hers off, and then Logan put both of the shirts back on them. Jo and I came out of the water, and I had grabbed her clothes. I walked with her to the nearest bathroom.

"Jo you are so cute," I said.

She asked, "Kendall why would our fans, want us to separate?"

I said, "I don't know, but nothing will tear me away from the love of my life." She pulled out of my shirt, slipped her bra, and tee shirt. She slid on her underwear, and shorts. I turned around to face her, and she had said, "Let's go, I still have to do my dare." She had then grabbed James, and licked him. I hate the fans that make Jo and I do weird stuff.

Jo then kissed Logan and Camille was about to flip out. Jo apologized and started to shed a little tear. I quickly used my thumb, and removed it. I kissed her cheek, where the tear was, and then we read the next set of dares.

**Me**

**Kendall: call every girl you see fuckin sexy, and grow facial hair.**

**Jo: Call DIBS on Kendall.**

**Logan: Ask Mrs. Collins out. **

**Carlos: lose the helmet for one week.**

**James: Break the comb. **

I hated the first part of my dare, but I didn't mind the second part. I said, "Jo you are looking fuckin sexy right now." Jo said, "Kendall, you are adorable." I said, "Camille, I want to kiss you, you are so fuckin sexy." Camille slapped me, and then Jo did.

Jo yelled, "I call dibs on Kendall, no girl or guy can talk to, look at, or even think of Kendall."

She pulled up a sign that said dibs on Kendall. It had hearts all around a picture of me. It also had lipstick marks on the cheek, and on the lips. I smirked, and then said, "Camille."

Camille didn't even look at me. I then said, "Jo I guess I get me and you time." Logan walked to the classroom, and asked Mrs. Collins out in front of her 7th grade class. She gave him detention, and had given him 3weeks of homework to do.

Logan pried the helmet off of him, and then Carlos cried, so we gave him corndogs. James broke the comb, and cried as well. Logan gave him Cuda, and he stopped. Wow Carlos and James are such crybabies.

I then waited until Logan turned off the laptop until tomorrow.

**A/N I hope you like this please review. Sorry I haven't posted for this for a while, I need more dares. Please Pm me, review or tweet me 1AllisonMullins with your dares. Ask for a follow back, or shout out I love doing both. I RT a lot too. **


	4. Dares lead to twitter

**A/N a few of you really inspired me, thanks for reviewing I love it. Oh BTW BigTimeRusher422 I used you as Emily. And I tweaked the dares just a bit. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Logan's Pov**

I had gotten my laptop, and at the end of the week, we had to look at the dares, and do them. We got this first one.

**Carlos- Make out with the new girl Emily.**

**Logan- Go into the Palm Woods lobby and sing the giant turd song as loud as you can for 10 minutes while wearing nothing but your boxers.**

**Kendall- Take off all of your clothes except for your boxers for the rest of the day**

**Jo- Sit on Kendall's lap, and whenever someone says the word the, kiss him anywhere and touch his dick.**

**Camille- Sit in Logan's lap (while he's still in his boxers) and slap him every time you hear your name**

**James- Strip down every article of clothing on you except for your boxers and make out with Katie.**

**Katie- Give James a lap dance (while he's still in his boxers)**

OK so Kendall went first he stripped down into nothing but his boxers. He had then sat down on the floor and said, "Easy."

Jo had then sat in his lap, and Kendall said, "Danger Zone."

Kendall had moved her so he wouldn't be in pain. Carlos said, "James you have to strip down into your boxers and make out with Katie."

Kendall said, "What the hell."

Jo put her hand on Kendall's dick, and then she started to make out with him. Kendall was in his own little world now. I really have to thank Jo. I watched as James stripped down into his boxers and then kissed Katie.

Katie Pulled away, and then put James in a chair. Jo pulled away from Kendall, and had listened as Katie asked, "What's a lap dance?"

Jo said, "I'll show you."

She sat in Kendall's lap, and then he wrapped his arms around her waist. Jo had started to lap dance on him, and Kendall went with it. Jo then stopped, and Kendall said, "Jo I liked that, can you do it again, please so they can see that we are the…" Jo kissed him, and then after what was about the 9th minute they were kissing, Jo pulled away, and Kendall finished, "most in love."

Kendall kissed her neck, up and down. Jo had accidentally sat on Kendall's spot, so he pulled away and yelled in pain. James and Katie then stopped. Kendall had moved Jo, and had been holding his dick. He was mumbling something about a blow job.

I walked down into the lobby. I had then seen Carlos get kissed as we walked into the lobby. The girl pulled away after about 8 minutes, and said, "I'm Emily." Then ran off. I then went into my boxers, and started to yell out the giant turd song, and then I had seen Mr. Bitters come over, and then he said, no singing naked in the Palm Woods lobby.

Camille sat on my lap and then I heard, "Camille how long do we have to be here for?" She slapped me.

Jo said, "Camille let's go upstairs." She slapped me again. Camille got off of me, and then when we open the apartment door, Gustavo was there. He then asked, "Dogs why are you not clothed?"

Carlos said, "They were dared to."

Gustavo then started to text. But we all got messages a second after he posted it.

_Gustavo Rocque I'mAmazing: Guess what rushers; BTR will do a dating contest. Four winners will be chosen and you will get to hang out with your favorite. _

_Gustavo Rocque I'mAmazing: to enter, just tweet #BTRDatingContest the most and tweet either JamesDiamond CorndogCarlos 1LogMitchell or K2DAK _

_In Reply to I'mAmazing_

_Kendall Knight K2DAK: I'mAmazing I have a girlfriend named JoTaylor_

_ 1LogMitchell and JoTaylor RT'd this._

_James Diamond I'mAmazing: I can't wait._

_Logan Mitchell 1LogMitchell: I'mAmazing I have a girlfriend named DramaQueen101_

_ K2DAK and DramaQueen101 RT'd this_

_Carlos Garcia CorndogCarlos: I'mAmazing Cool, will there be Corndogs?_

_In Reply to CorndogCarlos_

_Gustavo Rocque I'mAmazing: CorndogCarlos Yes._

_Kendall Knight K2DAK: JoTaylor JamesDiamond I just witnessed the most beautiful thing. (Photo attached)_

_ JoTaylor RT'd this_

_In Reply to K2DAK_

_Jo Taylor JoTaylor: K2DAK that's so sweet. _

_ K2DAK RT'd this_

_James Diamond JamesDiamond: K2DAK you tagged me just to see a picture of JoTaylor_

_In Reply to JamesDiamond_

_Kendall Knight K2DAK: JamesDiamond she is the most beautiful thing I laid eyes on. JoTaylor_

_ JoTaylor RT'd this_

_Logan Mitchell 1LogMitchell: Just had a great date with DramaQueen101_

_ DramaQueen101 and JoTaylor RT'd this_

_Camille Roberts DramaQueen101: JoTaylor how was your time with K2DAK_

_In Reply to DramaQueen101_

_JoTaylor JoTaylor: DramaQueen101 Amazing, he is such a gentleman. _

_In Reply to JoTaylor_

_Kendall Knight K2DAK: JoTaylor who is amazing who is the gentleman, I like you, you like me, who is this guy?_

_Camille Roberts DramaQueen101: JoTaylor wow, I just wish 1LogMitchell was like that._

_In Reply to K2DAK_

_Jo Taylor JoTaylor: K2DAK Babe I was talking about you._

_In Reply to DramaQueen101_

_Jo Taylor JoTaylor: DramaQjeen101 Cam we really need to DM, and if only. _

_Logan Mitchell 1LogMitchell: DramaQueen101 Date tomorrow at 7 not formal_

_In Reply to 1LogMitchell_

_Camille Roberts DramaQueen101: 1LogMitchell sure I can't wait. :D_

_In Reply to JoTaylor_

_Kendall Knight K2DAK: JoTaylor Ok just making sure, I don't need other fags going after you Xoxoxoxoxxxxoooxoxoxox_

_ JoTaylor RT'd this_

_Camille Roberts DramaQueen101: JoTaylor alright. _

_In Reply to K2DAK_

_Jo Taylor JoTaylor: K2DAK that's so sweet, I don't need girls going after you either Xoxoxoxoxxxxoooxoxoxox _

_ K2DAK RT'd this_

_In Reply to DramaQueen101_

_Jo Taylor JoTaylor: DramaQueen101 back to truth or dare. _

_In Reply to JoTaylor _

_Kendall Knight K2DAK: JoTaylor I dare you to kiss me. _

_ JoTaylor RT'd this_

_Camille Roberts DramaQueen101: JoTaylor fine, and K2DAK we are not daring you too to kiss anymore, it always turns into long kissing scenes. _

_In Reply to DramaQueen101_

_Kendall Knight K2DAK: DramaQueen101 go suck faces with 1LogMitchell leave me and JoTaylor alone. _

_ JoTaylor RT'd this_

_Jo Taylor JoTaylor: DramaQueen101 please don't tick K2DAK off even though it is really sexy, please don't. _

_Jo Taylor JoTaylor: K2DAK fine since I'm dared to kiss you I will. _

_In reply to JoTaylor _

_Kendall Knight K2DAK: JoTaylor you're sexy, and it's even cuter when you're ticked off. _

_Carlos Garcia CorndogCarlos: Just posted a photo, JoTaylor K2DAK kissing so intensely that DramaQueen101 wants to hurl. _

_ JoTaylor and K2DAK RT'd this_

_James Diamond JamesDiamond: Come on let's get back to the game JoTaylor K2DAK CorndogCarlos 1LogMitchell DramaQueen101 . _

_Camille Roberts DramaQueen101: Damn JoTaylor he really likes you look at him._

_In reply to DramaQueen101_

_Jo Taylor JoTaylor: DramaQueen101 I can't help what he feels. _

_In reply to JamesDiamond_

_All tweet: JamesDiamond fine. _

**Kendall's Pov**

We got more dares and this one is from

**Lilac Lily (guest)**

**Kendall- Get into a tickle fight with Jo- **

**Jo- list 20 reasons why you like Kendall, while he tickles you. **

**Logan-Kiss Camille then take her into a closet with you and do anything you want for 5 minutes.**

**Camille: Go along with Logan- don't slap him.**

**Carlos- Run naked through the palm woods. Then grind against Jo.**

**James- Burn your Cuda products! **

**Katie: Flirt with every boy you see. **

We had gotten ready for the dares. I had watched as Logan started. He kissed Camille, and then he brought her into the closet. Only God and they know what happened. I don't even want to get started. They walked out laughing. Carlos ran through the Palm Woods, and had then grabbed Jo. He started to grind against Jo, and she looked, annoyed. Jo had then pulled away and sat in my lap.

I had then started to kiss her ear lobe. James took a lighter and lit his Cuda on fire. Logan had to actually force him to do it. James hadn't stopped crying since. I had watched as Katie went to talk to James. She said some magic words, and then kissed his cheek. He then came back, and had smiled. Katie said, "Logan I lost my phone number, can I have yours?"

She said, "Carlos that helmet is so attracting." Katie then said, "James, your hair is the prettiest thing, will you go out with me?"

"Kenny will you…" Katie started, but Jo said, "Ken's mine, take James."

I started to tickle Jo, and she listed 20 things she likes about me. Camille wrote them all down on a paper.

His eyes

His smile

Adorable

Sweet

Jealous

Scent

Body

Voice

Hot

His hair

His kisses are so well amazing

He has the warmest hugs

He plays guitar

His laugh

His style

His hand

He's tall

His dimples

His silliness

He is very kind

I stopped tickling her. She then kissed me. When we pulled away we saw James and Katie making out.

Katie kept moaning his name, and James, decided to add tongue. I had then fainted. Katie and James pulled apart, and Jo was trying to get me awake. I had woke up. And then James and Katie were holding hands. I looked at them with a weird glance.

**A/N I hope you like this, please review it really inspires me. I use your dares, so no hate. **


	5. beach dares lead to not so good things

**A/N I will use two or three sets of dares each chapter; by the way make sure you use all of the characters in your review. I saw one with just one person, but I will add that to a review, because one of the reviews was missing somebody, and it just so happened to be that person. I'm not sure if that one person made a mistake but ok, it was an accident. Thank you for reviewing it really inspires me, and I love all of your comments. I tweaked the dares just a bit. This has some M mentions so this chapter is rated M. If you have any questions on updating, or anything like that, you can add it to your review, and I will do this:**

**Ex. **

**Person: (Answer)**

**I usually respond, but now on with the story. **

**Katie age 16 **

**Kendall, Logan, and Camille age 18**

**Jo, Carlos, and James age 17**

**BTW Sorry for my long A/N, but ForgetMyLogin, I will use your dare in the next chapter, because they are on the beach, and in the next chapter they will have an audience in the next location.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

**Katie's Pov**

We had waited until Friday, and then we got Logan's laptop. We had went to Malibu and read the dares.

**Guest**

**Carlos: kiss every girl you see but take the top off the girl you really like**

**James: say you love Katie and then kiss her for 5 minutes**

**Jo: make out with any guy, NOT KENDALL.**

**Camille: tell Logan you want him now on the beach**

**Logan: kiss Camille every time someone says dare**

**Kendall: give Jo and Camille a lap dance**

**Katie: kiss James every time Kendall talks. **

Carlos read his dare, and then grabbed Camille and kissed her. He then kissed me, and he kissed Jo, and took her top off. He was much stronger than Jo, so Jo couldn't escape. Kendall had the biggest fit, and had asked, "Carlos what was your dare."

I said, "For him to kiss every girl, and to take the top off the one he really liked." Kendall then launched at him, and sat on him. He took his helmet, and gave it to Logan who then threw it in the ocean.

Kendall then got off of him, and then he grabbed Jo. He then placed her in the sand, and stripped into boxers. He then started to give her a lap dance. Jo had responded, by kissing him on the lips. He kissed back, and then we all saw Jo's hand reach out to his balls. Kendall then moaned, and we just let them be. Camille said, "Logan I need you now."

Carlos said, "Stop, stop, stop with all the sex. Gross. Please stop, Kittens, kittens, kittens, please help me. I had then forgotten he acts like a little kid. Kendall well over powers Jo, and him being older did affect that. I had then looked at Kendall and Jo, and they were still going at it. Logan and Camille were going at it too.

James just told me he loved me. I know we're going out in all, but it was too soon. I then read his dare, and understood. He then started to kiss me. We were kissing; Kendall and Jo were going at it, and Logan and Camille too. It was like the kissing corner. Poor Carlos. I then pulled away from James and said, "Okay all we need is them." I pointed to the four who were going at it on the beach.

I saw Kendall, who had lost a shirt, and had just boxers. Since Carlos had taken off Jo's top, she just had a bathing suit underneath, and then some really short shorts. Camille had almost stripped Logan, and her jacket was unbuttoned. I had almost started to laugh. James was videoing all of them, and he would probably post it online.

He is so cute.

**Kendall's Pov**

I had to give Jo a lap dance. It was amazing, but weird because my friends were watching. I then kissed her, and now we were about to have sex on the beach. Jo had started to grab my penis, and now it was a habit for her. Every time we kiss, she grabs it or touches it. But hey she is really pretty. I had then felt her stick her hand down my boxers and then I shiver, she has never seen, or touched my thing directly. I then hear a girl call my name, and I slowly pulled away from Jo, and saw Lucy. Jo had held my dick, so Lucy could see that we were together.

I mean so is pretty, and I don't really like Lucy, but she liked me, and then I dumped her, but I never really talked to her about my decision. I felt Jo run her fingers on the underside part. I had then grabbed her hand, and pulled it out.

Lucy said, "Oh so I see you and Jo are quite friendly." It was really awkward. Jo had then said, "We have been together for what is it two months since I got back."

Lucy then walked away, and I had then said, "Let's get back to truth or dare." Camille and Logan walked over. Logan kissed Camille, and Jo started her dare.

Jo slowly pulled away and kissed Carlos I tried not to have a fit, but he had tried to take off her top. Jo pulled away, and we read the next set.

**Verry Berry 33 (Fanfiction)**

**Kendall: Call dibs on Jo.****  
****Jo: Kiss Kendall whenever someone says his name****  
****Logan: Strip****  
****Camille: Teach Logan the sugar plum fairy dance****  
****Carlos: Make out with the new girl shreya****  
****James: Dye your hair red****  
****Katie: Take James to the water and do whatever and don't let Kendall watch.**

Well I decided to go first, I had said, "Okay, I call dibs on Jo, and NO guy can look, or talk to her. They cannot touch her, or be in contact with her."

Logan started to strip and He was naked. He sat naked in the circle. Camille then got up, and she started to teach Logan the sugar plum fairy dance. Logan kept failing, and he said, "Kendall help."

Jo came and made out with me. After a few minutes, Carlos saw another girl and he went to talk to her. He then started to make out with her. When he was done, he came back and said her name was Shreya. James found hair dye on the beach, and he decided to use some, it turned out to have a malfunction, and be glue, so James' hair was stuck upward. He was shrieking, and Katie had brought James into the water, and I was forced to look another way. Once she got into the water, she had started to make out with him. James had hoisted her up, and then they went under. They came up, their lips still attached. They came up and came out. I had then started to make out with Jo to get my mind off of it. Jo had then started to moan, and I heard Logan say, "Get a room."

I heard someone say Kendall. It wasn't anyone around me, but Jo then launched at me and started to kiss me. I had looked at her, and she had started to grind into me. She had also started to feel around. I pulled her off, and I had started to talk.

"Guys shouldn't we head back to the palm woods. We read the last ones for today, and they were from someone on Fanfiction.

**DBZstories1989**** (Fanfiction)****  
Kendall- Kiss Camille.  
James- thin out Kendall's eyebrows. (The original was to shave your head)  
Carlos- Call Mama Knight fat.  
Logan- Moon Gustavo.  
Camille- Eat seductively around Jett.  
Jo- Call James fat 50x.  
Katie- Punch Mr. Bitters.**

**Logan's Pov**

Gustavo, Mr. Bitters, Mama Knight, Jett, and Lucy came to the part of the beach that we are at. I then started to moon Gustavo, and he gave just me an extra 3 hours of rehearsal. Carlos said, "Mama Knight you act thin, but you're really fat."

Mama Knight looked pissed. Carlos then said, "It was a dare."

She got mad, anyway. She took away his helmet and his corndogs for a week. I had watched as Kendall kissed Camille. They pulled away after about 6 seconds. Gustavo had to razor his eyebrows, so he decided to give the razor to James. James had had Jo hold Kendall down. Kendall wrapped his legs around Jo and started to make out with her. After we got them to separate, Jo kept touching his eyebrows, and she stood defensively in front of Kendall. Carlos picked Jo up, and brought her somewhere else. Jo had whined, and demanded to be near Kendall. Carlos brought her back, and Jo had taken the razor and shaved James' hair. She then threw it into the ocean.

She said to Kendall, "Ken don't shave your eyebrows."

Jo then started to call James fat.

Jo said, " James you are fat, fat, fat, fat, fat, fat, fat, fat, fat, fat, fat, fat, fat, fat, fat, fat, fat, fat, fat, fat, fat, fat, fat, fat, fat, fat, fat, fat, fat, fat, fat, fat, fat, fat, fat, fat, fat, fat, fat, fat, fat, fat, fat, fat, fat, fat, fat, fat, fat, and finally fat."

Camille started to eat seductively, and follow Jett. I mean what the fuck. I had then grabbed Jo, and held her close. Kendall came over to me, and saw Jo. He made me let go of her, and he then started to make out with her. Once Kendall's hand went up her shirt, we separated them. Mrs. Knight and Gustavo left. Katie had then punched Mr. Bitters, and he passed out.

I kind of got the best out of myself, and I read the next dares.

**A PM from one of you (Fanfiction)**

**Kendall: Strip Jo.**

**Logan: pee on Carlos.**

**James: fuck Jo against her will. If Kendall tries to stop it, then cut off his dick.**

**Jo: Seduce Kendall and James at the same time.**

**Carlos: give Jo a hand job.**

**Camille: Lick Kendall's dick. **

**Katie: drink Logan's pee.**

**No one's Pov**

Logan had peed on Carlos, and then put some of his pee in a bottle, and gave it to Katie. She drank it, then ran into the water and washed her mouth out. James watched as Kendall stripped his girlfriend. Kendall was kissing her as he did this. James then had sex with her, and Jo kept saying Kendall. Kendall couldn't get by, because James said if Kendall got by, then he would cut his penis off.

Jo then ran into Kendall. So right now Jo and Logan are stripped. Jo then Started to kiss Kendall as she stripped him. She held Kendall's dick, while she stripped James. Kendall's kept moaning, and he had started to play with a Jo's breasts. James saw that he was naked, as were Kendall and Jo. James waited until after Jo was done playing with Kendall's dick, and then he grabbed the naked girl, and started to shove his head into her area. He started to lick around, and Kendall got completely jealous. Kendall pulled Jo off of James, and started to lick her, and finger her. Jo grabbed both of their dicks, and started to give them a hand job.

Kendall started to lick her clit, and she came in his mouth. Kendall and James' both came after Jo giving them a hand job. James grabbed her breasts, and started to kneed them, while Kendall had Stuck his dick inside her. Jo kept moaning against him, and James but his dick on her stomach, as he straddled her. Jo played with James' dick, and she felt Kendall grab her hands, and he started to rub her folds with his other hand.

Jo and Kendall eventually came together, and then James and Kendall both put their dicks in her mouth. Jo couldn't take both at once, so James got this one. Kendall started to rub her, while she gave James a blow job.

Jo then spit James out, and grinded against Kendall, and moaned, "KEN."

Kendall put his 11 inches in her mouth. Jo started to suck, and then she licked the tip. Kendall massaged her breasts as James stuck his head into her. Jo pushed James head out of her, and spit Kendall out.

She then put Kendall on the ground, and had pressed us against him, and had said, "Ken you're so long."

James pulled Jo off of Kendall, and he said, "Ok let's get changed."

Kendall said, "No I like seeing Jo naked." Jo just put a top on, because Carlos had to give her a hand job. He didn't know what to do, so Jo just gave him a hand job.

Camille started to lick Kendall's dick, and Jo got pissed. Kendall pushed her off, and grabbed Jo. They all got dressed and Lucy said, "So that's how you guys play truth or dare."

**A/N please review sorry for the last dare, I said that I would use all of the dares, so sorry if that was weird or disturbing, but next chapter will make up for it I will be working on it, please review, I am so happy 15 reviews and only on the 4****th**** chapter. Nice job. Let's see how many we can get after the 5****th**** chapter. I will be updating for big time babysitting then I will do all of your requests, so if you like a certain story and you want me to upload it, let me know and I will get right on it. Follow my instagrams, kendallschmidt13 and 1allisonmullins. Also follow my twitter 1allisonmullins. **


End file.
